For Her Brother
by Animevideogame55532
Summary: Hikari Cheney is a not-very-confident mage who joins the Fairy Tail guild at the will of her little dragon slayer brother, Ryos, so she can defeat Gajeel. But what happens when she joins a certain team, and falls in love with a certain member. But is it really love?


"Fairy Tail, but isn't that a wizards' guild?" Hikari looks at her brother.

"Yeah, and they are the best in all of Fiore, you're a really good wizard, you should join!" Ryos prods his sister again.

"Just because I know magic, it doesn't make me a wizard," the girl looks back at her book as her brother puts down the flyer.

"Yes it does, you know magic, so that makes you a wizard, what would mom and dad say if they heard you say magic doesn't make a wizard?" he says quietly.

"Our parents abandoned us! Why should I care what they would say?!" Hikari yells.

"They didn't abandon us!"

"Then why did they take us out to the forest and leave you there and never come back, then 3 years later they dropped me off!"

"It was to protect us!"

"No it wasn't they abandoned us because of their own stupid selfish reasons!"

"You're wrong!"

"Ryos..." Hikari stops yelling and looks at her brother, "I'm sorry I yelled."

"No, I'm sorry for telling you the truth," Ryos says and crumbles the Fairy Tail flyer and throws it at his sister. She catches it and watches him stomp up the stairs. Uncrumbling the flyer, she reads the description, "'Do fairies have tails? Its a mystery just like our magic power' hm," she looks at the 7 members on the front.

"'Natsu Dragneel, or the Salamander, the fire dragon slayer' okay gray Full buster, Ice Make mage' why isn't he wearing a shirt? 'Erza Scarlet the Titania', Fairy queen huh? 'Lucy Heartfillia, Celestial mage' Heartfillia, like that rich family? happy, partner of the Salamander', a flying blue cat, 'Mirajane Strauss, beauty of Fiore', she is pretty, master Makarov, wizard saint'," she sighs and folds up the flyer and shoves it in her pocket.

"Ryos, we were both abandoned, first me, then you. Plus your dragon father made you kill him, we are all we have left, and if you want me to join Fairy Tail, I will." As Ryos's sister leaves, he watches.

"Thanks sis, beat Gajeel for me!" the little shadow dragon slayer cheers as Hikari walks out of the door.

"I guess this the place," Hikari sighs and walks to the front of the building. She knocks on the closed door and waits.

"Maybe I should stay in a hotel for the night and come back in the morning, guess I should've took the train instead of walking," Hikari sighs and looks t the moon high in the sky. Turning around she is about to head off, but the large doors open and one of the girls from the poster comes out.

"I'm sorry if you waited a long time, I was out in the backyard and had to come back inside, so do you need something from fairly Tail?" the girl named Mirajane asks.

"Yeah, but I can just come back in the morning," Hikari tells her.

"Nonsense, come in and take a seat, I'll get you some tea," Mirajane leads her inside.

"Thanks," the Fairy Tail mage puts down a cups and sits across from Hikari and they sit in the dim light.

"So what do you need?" Mira asks.

"You see, its my brother, when he was 2, my parents abandoned him, I was 8 and didn't know why they did. I found out later that my parents never wanted a son, when they abandoned me too. They found out my mother was pregnant with twin girls and left me in the forest when I was 11. In the year x777, my brother and I were reunited. Apparently for the 4 years we were separated, he was living with a dragon. Ever since we have got back together he was wanted me to join a wizard guild. for awhile he wanted me to join Phantom Lord, now he wants me to join this guild." Hikari explains.

"But why did he change his mind?" the other girl asks.

"Gajeel Redfox. He looks up to him, but he looks up to me more. My brother wanted me to join Gajeel's guild, and beat him, so now that he is in this guild he wants me to join Fairy Tail, so that's why I am here."

"Well, I understand why you would have come here in the morning, because the master makes the final decision, and he is not here," Mirajane stands up but if you come with me, I can get you a free place to stay." Hikari grabs her bag and follows after. After following the white haired girl for a while they arrive at a place called Fairy Hills.

"This is the Girl's Dorm for the members of fairy tail. I know at least one of the girls here will let you stay with them."

"Thanks!"

"Oh by the way, I don't even know your name," Mira turns around.

"Oh, your right," Hikari bows to the girl, "I am Hikari Cheney, its very nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you too, I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you probably knew that already," Mira kept leading Hikari through the halls of fairy hills till they arrive at a door marked with the name evergreen. The fairy tail wizard knocks on the door and after a couple of minutes a woman comes out. She had long light brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes and glasses. She was wearing a green, short, sleeveless dress with a brown coat and pant hoes with purple high heels.

"Mirajane? What are you doing here at this hour?" she asks.

"Well evergreen, I knew you would be the only one available at this hour, and I was wondering if you could help a friend of mine?" the white haired girl asks the brunette.

"Sure, what do they need?" evergreen opens the door more and sees Hikari, "Is this her?" Mirajane nods and explains what is going on.

"Yeah she can stay with me," evergreen leads Hikari inside and shows her the couch.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?" the fairy tail girl asks.

"Well, I use black storm magic," Hikari tells her.

"Storm…like lightning, thunder and stuff?"

"Yeah," Hikari picks up her teal and gold axe from the ground," this is the magic tool I use with it." evergreen looks it over and hands it back.

"Are you strong?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that…"

"So, I'm on a team called the Raijinshun, or the thunder god tribe, we all worked with a guy named laxus, he is a really strong lightning wizard, but he got kicked out a couple of weeks ago. Now we are down one member, and you seem like a good candidate if you get into fairy tail!"

"Seriously, me?"

"Yeah, but there is one thing…"

"What?"

"Do you have some kind of spell that you use your eyes or a eye for?"

"No, but I have a scar over my right eye," Hikari pulls her bangs away to show the two-lined scar near the edge of her eye to evergreen.

"That will do, all Laxus had was a scar on his eye," evergreen stands and stretches.

"You can either sleep on the couch or the extra bed, but trust me the couch is more comfy, the extra bed is as hard as a log." evergreen states.

After sleeping on the quite comfy couch, Hikari wakes up to see evergreen sitting on the bed drinking a cup of tea. She pours her one too.

"Thanks," Hikari drinks the tea and gets dressed, then her and evergreen head to the guild. When they arrive Hikari sees many people in the guild including Mirajane. She also recognized the other six members from the poster. Natsu, gray, Erza, Lucy, happy, and master Makarov.

"Oh, there you two are!" Mira calls, she waves them over, "Master this is the girl I told you about." Hikari holds out her hand and the small old man shakes it.

"Hello sir, I'm Hikari Cheney, I use black storm magic," the girl introduces herself. The master waves Mira over and she is holding a fairy tail symbol stamp.

"Where do you want it?" Mirajane asks.

"Uh, here," Hikari points to the underside of her wrist and Mira stamps on the black fairy tail mark on her skin.

"Sweet thanks!" the newest member of fairy tail runs her finger over the mark.

"Yep, you are now a official member of fairy tail!" Mira cheers.

"And the newest member of the thunder god tribe!" Hikari hears three voices behind her and turns around to see evergreen and a man wearing a strange outfit and a knight like helmet. Surrounding him were a group of wooden things that looked like individual parts of a totem pole. The third member makes Hikari's heart skip a beat. He had long green hair, a red and white jacket, black pants, white boots, and a sword at his belt. To top it all off, he was the handsomest man Hikari had ever met.

"Hello, I'm Freed Justine and this is Bickslow and you have already met ever," the young man says.

"U-uh ye-yes, I'm Hikari Cheney," the girl stutters and blushes. That voice! So smooth and calm. She thinks

"The new girl llllllllllikes Freed!" happy coos from the air.

"N-no I don't!" Hikari yells, her face even redder, "I can't help if I want to admire such a strong wizard!" stupid!

"You're to kind, out of everyone in this guild, I am far from the strongest," freed waves his hand dismissively.

"O-okay, lets just stop talking about this," Hikari sighs, "Hey Mira, do you know if there is a place I can stay for cheap?"

"hm, I would say fairy hills, but its not necessarily cheap," the waitress scratches her head in thought.

"What is your budget?" Lucy asks.

"About 50,000 jewel," Hikari tells the blonde.

"I don't know a place that cheap," Lucy replies.

"I have a extra room that you can stay in, I'll take the 50,000 jewel as rent," Erza says as she comes out of nowhere.

"Bickslow and I have a room free in our house, you can stay there for 10,000 jewel," freed says. Hikari jumps and turns around, "R-really?" she asks. He nods and smiles and her face gets so hot she feels steam come off of it. Stay in a house with freed, woah. She calms her hormones and nods, "Thanks so much!" she says. Freed grabs her stuff and slings It over his shoulder, "Lets take your stuff there and then we can go on a job!" he says.

"I can carry my bag!" she starts to take it from him but he frowns.

"A gentleman should carry a woman's bag," he smiles again. I think I am going to pass out. Once they arrive at the house, its actually an apartment on the top floor, its actually quite large. Bickslow shows her around as freed goes into the hall.

"This is the living room, my room, Freed's, the bathroom, and yours!" he smiles and she can see his fairy tail tattoo on his tongue. Also after he finished saying where everything is, his little wooden friends would repeat it.

"All right, your room is a little empty, but I bet you can fix that, you got five minutes than we are leaving for the job!" Freed smiles and Hikari smiles back, "Alright!"


End file.
